videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Rhythm
Battle Rhythm ''is a 2013 music rhythm fighting video game created by Maximilian Dood and it is developed and published by the NetherRealm Studios and Draconian Games with High Voltage Software. Release in December 9, 2013 for the PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Dreamcast 2 is release in 2014. Max haves announced that will release Mobile in 2013, that was similar Injustice and Mortal Kombat, what did to NetherRealm Studios haves. Gameplay and Features ''Battle Rhythm plays like the Street Fighter series, in which the fights take place in a Best of Three rounds, but with shades of the Tekken and Killer Instinct series when it comes to making combos (juggles included in the case of Tekken). The gameplay format is 3D. The game is featuring Gameplay and Story Segregation. There are two types of signature attacks in the game. The first is the Super Rhythmic Moves, akin to the EX Arts of the Street Fighter series and the Shadow Moves of Killer Instinct 2014. The Super Rhythmic Moves cost the half of the Rhythm Bar. The second is the Ultra Rhythmic Move, which costs the entire Rhythm Bar and is the game's equivalent of Street Fighter V's Critical Art and Tekken 7's Rage Art. At "Music Project", the fighting styles listed in their profiles are a mix of actual martial arts with musical genres, at being most powerfull advanced. The Arcade Mode will have 12 regular matches, followed by the Rival vs. Rival match akin to Soul Calibur series' Destined Battle, concluding with the two final matches. In the Arcade Mode, after you choose a character, it will be accompanied by pictures that depict said character's main motives for entering the tournament, similar to the current Tekken games. The endings for each character, on the other hand, will be more like cinematic cutscenes, which takes place in the aftermath of the tournament. There are also interlude cutscenes in Arcade Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. The Story Mode, if showing the epic story of the Battle Rhythm on crisis. Which you choosing characters of the BR on Story Mode, complains for Draconian, at is included being respect to telling stories of greatest power music. The story have chapters but if showing the special cutscenes of story if included any chapters from many dimensions into action. In the middle of the Health Bar, there are two sub-bars: the Guard and the Precision Indicators. The Guard Indicator shows how much can you block opponent's attacks. It's divided in four sections, and each time you get a Guard Break, a section is broken until only one remains. The Precision Indicator shows how much damage decreases with each attack and replenishes with every second of inactivity. Does the Precision Indicator remind us of Samurai Shodown V's Kenki Gauge? Like the Killer Instinct series, you can apply a Combo Breaker, named Rhythm Breaker. There's an actual Training Zone. Said zone is similar to the ones seen in the recent Street Fighter games, but with the fun effect of having the entire zone flashing with different colors, like a discotheque. An multiplayer mode at online call Battle Dimensions, which contains search the opponent meeting in worldwide online for all players. Fight as different dimensions when choose as Argus, Cyberpunk, Human, Lawful or Chaotic '''(very very special rare), at gave rewards and became most player of Draconian, some point to defend and attack othe dimensions as campaign in BR. Reclaming at Battle Dimensions must be in multiplayer while you can play with Dimension at the match to beat opponent. Refined Netcode powered by '''Draconian Network System '''can also deal ultimate online gameplay with 100.0% lag-free matches! And also have Character Customization, when you maked custom for each characters to spend Virtual Penny from winning matches on cool accesories or can buy will exist at '''Music Shop, when you can buy any reason colors, accesories and most improved gears, also can buy dlc characters at to revealed. There much have each modes unliked Arcade and Story as well. Included Forces of Music, if showing that can be upgrades your characters when getting level up and rank up and then upgrade your music powerful, when getting evolved (that's why i said) to became the greatest Rhythmic Warrior. At Forces of Music is trust to gaved much increased more powers than Mobile Game, even now will getting together than maked forged and each upgrades that have! Also got Rhythm Quest, which is contains forced to the mission by many missions. Each characters will gived at the bonus object to have many Battles, to choose characters will enter to searching to be Rhythm Quest at the time unliked. Plot Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For each tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Now, Carlos Velásquez, Ken Lee's top student, alongside with his childhood friends Joaquín Ortiz, Rina Yamanaka, Adriana Salazar and Iván Díaz, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Rhythm Battlers. Both of them are joining the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts where they collide with the best of the best in the world. However, an Argonian Dictator named Doctor Giga watching behind the scenes, lures them to a sinister trap. Main across all tournaments of Rhythmic Martial Arts to reach power. Rosters The game starts with 16 core playable characters and without further ado, there will have 10 hidden characters of the BR, added of bosses and pre-order. Default * Carlos Velásquez * Garrett McRae * Joaquín Ortiz * Murdock Jameson * Natalie Volkova * Reggie Weimann * Rina Yamanaka * Tomas Cristiano Hidden * Barky * Larra Jaskruad (Beat Arcade Mode with four female characters) * Ștefan Bravu (Beat Arcade Mode with Carlos, Joaquín, Iván and Takeru) * Vermana Taskrusses (Beat Arcade Mode with Rina and Adriana) Bosses * Don Z (Beat Arcade Mode with the 16 initial characters) Sub-Boss NPC * Allessandro Cristiano * Azimilor * Ballerina Taskrusses * Carmen Salazar * Daniela Solís * Francesca Cristiano * Hibiki Senritsu * Horacio Ortiz * Iara Costa * Ionescu Bravu * Kelly McRae * Ken Lee * Lalu Trinco * League of Spies' Boss * Leo McRae * Mudso Jaskruad * Nolan McRae * Rocko Taskrusses * Rodrigo Velásquez * Sally McRae * Samson The Great * Shantae Taskrusses * Yoshiro Yamanaka Arenas Default # Favela Bonita # Nana Mizuki High School # Pleasure Island # Rumble in Detroit # Russian Roulette # The Ortiz Mansión # UFC Octagon # Villa Florentina Hidden # Bucharest Worth Urban # Jarankia Streets # Shrine Nodelvull Bosses # Abandoned Factory Modes * Arcade * Battle Dimensions * Character Customization * Draconian Network System * Endless * Forces of Music * King of the Hill * Music Shop * Online Match * Rhythm Quest * Story * Survival * Training * Versus Development On December 25, 2011, i announcement above first game of Draconian Games. Within every same fighting game? Well you said, this is music of fighting era, that right thinks can doing and shared universe off course. I corfirmed 4 characters named (Carlos Velásquez, Murdock Jameson, Rina Yamanaka and Garrett McRae), that's ready to played at this time. On PC, comes to website and register to play or go to steam as well. Comes to the announcement trailer for Battle Rhythm haves revealed in January 1, 2012 as well then. Recording two hidden characters are appears to be First Gameplay, i got announces will have Ștefan Bravu, the romanian who playing piano and Vermana Taskrusses, the half-goth, half-egyptian are coming in March 3, 2012. An Reveal Trailer will have the dark fist, named Don Z, i just announces for him in March 29, 2012. BTW, there is daughter of the emperor named Larra Jaskruad, if be reveal in April 4, 2012 (an official in april 1, well then APRIL FOOLS!). Another revealed the character of BR, Joaquín Ortiz, official trailer is set in June 6, 2012. On August 18, 2012, there is another trailer is could be Natalie Volkova, the professional assassin, .... former martial arts professor, you know. I just remains to teaser named at website, you will see it. Two characters arrived in October 12, 2012, Reggie Weimann and Tomas Cristiano, this is gonna be great! Achievements and Trophies Mobile Game Sequel Hook The game series of Battle Rhythm was included of each characters appear to playable on the sequel. * Gideon Creangă (Ionescu's best friend) * Sayaka Yamanaka (Rina's younger sister) * Zuan Ve (Emperor Jaskruad's arch nemesis) Cast English * Reuben Langdon - Carlos Velásquez * Christine Marie Cabanos - Rina Yamanaka * Phill LaMarr - Murdock Jameson * Steven Ogg - Garrett McRae * Mark Whitten - Ștefan Bravu * Brittney Lee Harvey - Vermana Taskrusses * Patrick Seitz - Don Z * Tara Strong - Larra Jaskruad * Andrew Bowen - Joaquín Ortiz * Laura Bailey - Natalie Volkova * Khary Phaton - Reggie Weimann * Yuri Lowenthal - Tomas Cristiano Japanese * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Carlos Velásquez * Maaya Uchida - Rina Yamanaka * Banjo Ginga - Murdock Jameson * Kenta Miyake - Garrett McRae * Hiroaki Iwanaga - Ștefan Bravu * Toa Yukinari - Vermana Taskrusses * Hisao Egawa - Don Z * Fumiko Orikasa - Larra Jaskruad * Mamoru Miyano - Joaquín Ortiz * Kotono Mitsuishi - Natalie Volkova * Bin Shimada - Reggie Weimann * Isshin Chiba - Tomas Cristiano Latin American Spanish * Yago Muñoz - Carlos Velásquez * Annie Rojas - Rina Yamanaka * Gerardo Vásquez - Murdock Jameson * Juan Carlos Tinoco - Garrett McRae * Arturo Mercado - Ștefan Bravu * Liliana Barba - Vermana Taskrusses * Enrique Cervantes - Don Z * Sandria Wiqezza - Larra Jaskruad * Christopher Uckerman - Joaquín Ortiz * Laura Torres - Natalie Volkova * Alfonso Obregón - Reggie Weimann * Víctor Ugarte - Tomas Cristiano Release Maximilian Dood and Dragon-Kid are planning to release in December 9, 2013 to needing PlayStation 4 and Xbox One to be perfect target. Cost from any reason above all console to be full game. Increase to the new console, until we got 12 DLC characters, beign learn Dreamcast 2, though all DLC characters came out in 2014 as well be here. Trivia * The fighting game was introduction at 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts, that's was in whole years been in beginning at other Rhythmic Fighters have made whole Tournaments at 1-29 to the best. Follow the legacy of the Rhythmic Warriors. Some in tournamnents behind in the next generation. ** 1st International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 2nd International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 3rd International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 4th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 5th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 6th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 7th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 8th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 9th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 10th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 11th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 12th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 14th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 15th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 16th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Cavevin. ** 17th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Kali Temolta. ** 18th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Kali Temolta. ** 19th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Kali Temolta. ** 20th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Kali Temolta. ** 21th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Ken Lee. ** 22th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Ken Lee. ** 23th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Ken Lee. ** 24th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Ken Lee. ** 25th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Ken Lee. ** 26th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Ken Lee. ** 27th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Ken Lee. ** 28th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Ken Lee. ** 29th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts was beated by Ken Lee. * The game is needing for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One to be release in December 9. * In case you're wondering who's the main villain? No... Don Z is not this. The villain in question is a shadow figure mentioned. * Some characters have a Rhythm Energy on this series. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Music games Category:Draconian Games Category:Battle Rhythm Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games